draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Sumyeon (Jet)
Sumyeon is a wandering spirit with no purpose in life other than to create wonderful works of art. Background There was once a man who loved art. He appreciated art so much that he dedicated his whole life to practicing painting, music and more. In his village he was resented by others, for he did nothing productive to his people. Instead he stayed at his home all day, producing wonderful works of art ranging from painting masterpieces to legendary literature books. Though they disliked him, the village couldn't help but admire his work. Eventually his talents reached around the land, then around the world. Even the gods heard of his work, and were pleased by what he created. The man continued to produce masterpieces ranging from food dishes to songs and more for the pantheon of gods. When it was time for the man to die, he was turned into a spirit by a god to live forever. The spirit became known as Sumyeon. It was widely renown throughout the world for its masterpieces. Sumyeon wandered the world, taking in the scenery and events as inspiration for his various works. It also took on various students, including the sociable Stellarian, Aster. Its artwork eventually reattracted wisp spirits, who previously enjoyed Sumyeon's previous incarnation's work. The spirits began to follow Sumyeon everywhere, looking forward to his next masterpiece. It eventually settled in Drealms, the next stage in its life beginning as various events unfold. Personality Sumyeon is a quiet spirit. The only time it uses its soft voice is to sing. To communicate, it uses its own artwork. Socially, Sumyeon is an enigma. It can be very ambiguous and symbolic in its messages. Many people around Sumyeon constantly try to interpret what the spirit is trying to say. They simply overthink what Sumyeon's true intentions are, which are fairly straightforward. While around others Sumyeon may be an introverted and silent spirit, to its wisp followers Sumyeon's words are like the words of a divine being. The wisps treat the spirit with respect, yet at the same time like a father. They constantly play with Sumyeon, by either tugging on his hair or sliding down his horn. Sumyeon seems like he doesn't care, and lets the playful wisps do whatever they'd like. Appearance Sumyeon is an enigmatic being in appearance. His looks give off mystery, yet also give off a feeling of peace and euphoria. When Sumyeon is around, there is serenity in the air. It's 5"10 (177 cm) in height with a very puffy-looking body. It's round in shape with slightly short limbs in proportion to its body. On its head is a big horn decorated with golden bands and chimes. It's face isn't shown, for it's masked by a golden and circular mask with three holes in a triangle. Sumyeon's hair is clean, yet long and unkempt, tied up into a pony tail. Its beard, also tied up, along with its hair go down to its waist level. Sumyeon wears blue and red robes, baggy enough to fit its puffy body. Its legs are replaced with golden pegs which act as springs when Sumyeon walks, giving him a bouncy stride. Abilities Sumyeon is nearly godlike when it comes to its artistic abilities. It was able to teach Aster and bloom his skill to be one of the best craftsman in the world. Though it doesn't participate in fights, it can use its art even in combat, fighting in a way which is aesthetically pleasing to itself. It's a dangerous and formidable opponent. Painting Sumyeon is able to paint entire masterpieces within seconds, splattering colors onto a canvas to form paintings unrivaled by no other. With magic, it can make these paintings come to life. If Sumyeon paints an object, the object will be summoned. It can conjure creatures and materials with a single stroke of its brush. Music With its horn and voice, Sumyeon can come up with musical symphonies on the spot. It can sing with multiple voices at once while playing a whole orchestra through its horn. It can play music heard only by those who Sumyeon wants to hear. With music, Sumyeon can make many things happen depending on the mood of the song. If it's a peaceful song, Sumyeon can heal others around him and soothe the minds of even the most hardened villains. If it's an intense, stressful song, others will feel empowered and strengthened. It can even play an ugly song, hurting and cutting those around him into pieces. Literature Sumyeon can write entire dictionary-sized books in seconds. The spirit can create entire worlds in words, and predict the far future with nearly flawless accuracy. It can also use magic to bring others into its books, transporting them to different pocket worlds and dimensions in which Sumyeon has created through its words. Crafting and Enchanting Sumyeon's skill with crafting and enchanting is unrivaled, almost coming close to godlike levels. It was the one who taught Aster his many tricks and skills he knows. Sumyeon uses its own enchanting language, foreign to all but itself. The language is one of the most powerful, and can endow items with great power in a single word. In addition to its enchantments, Sumyeon can draw materials and craft these materials into items of godlike quality, higher than even Aster's. Goals and Aspirations Sumyeon has no goals nor aspirations. The spirit desires to simply live its life in peace, watching events unfold around him throughout the world as it takes a neutral standpoint. It chooses not to interfere, but simply watch what happens around him. Sumyeon only takes action when it believes that the stories unfolding around it aren't progressing in an artistic way, so it'll intervene and make everything more symbolic. Trivia *sorry i just had to use Bard's appearance. don't hate me *his name Sumyeon means sleep in Korean *His theme (yeah it's Bard's theme too ik): Category:Character Category:Fantasy